


...And He Snapped

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Fallen out of Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Tony makes a life changing decision during the battle with Thanos' army.





	...And He Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> For my MMFBingo Square N5: Infinity Gauntlet

Tony looked up as portals began to open up all around him. Banner had done it. He had fixed the snap. He had reversed it. Everyone who had disappeared when they had failed to stop Thanos had returned. He watched in awe and excitement as Bucky and the Wakandans came back. Nearly cried when he watched Peter come swinging out along with the those space pirates. And then he felt his heart grow when Pepper stepped out with Hermione.

Tony felt renewed hope and energy and stood up from where he lay. They could win this. They could fucking win this. He smiled as he watched the entire Wakandan army descend upon Thanos’ forces. He snapped his helmet down and began to fight with renewed vigor.

Tony slipped the gauntlet onto his arm and paused. He looked at Banner, his arm wrecked. He knew that it would be suicide to snap, but what else could he do? Thanos was kicking their asses. And if he wanted to save the world, this was the chance. He had to do this. He looked over and watched Pepper and Hermione fighting back to back and his heart broke. He just got his daughter back, and he wasn’t going to even properly be reunited with her. He looked in the other direction and watched as Peter was fighting with Danvers. His kids would be okay. Peter and Hermione would be okay, and he knew they would both look out for Morgan and make sure she would hear stories of her dad. Peter would take her on webslinging adventures and Hermione would show her magic.

Tony paused.

Hermione would show her magic.

Hermione was magic. She came from a world with magic. He looked over at her again, firing off spells with her wand, holding her own against Thanos’ forces. He remembered when she was first brought to them. Those magical people coming and fixing her up like it was nothing.

Suddenly he felt more determined, and more okay with his decision. He wasn’t going to hesitate now. Because everything was going to work out fine. Everything was going to be okay.

And so he lifted his hand, and he snapped.


End file.
